disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventures of the Gummi Bears episode list
This is a list of Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears episodes. Background on episodes The series aired on Saturday mornings on NBC from 1985 to 1989. It moved to ABC in the fall of 1989, where it aired as part of The Gummi Bears/Winnie the Pooh Hour until January 1990. In the fall of 1990, the series became a part of Disney's weekday afternoon syndicated cartoon block, The Disney Afternoon. Season 6 premiered as part of TDA, with new episodes interspersed with reruns of previous ones. In total, there are 95 individual 11-minute and 22-minute episodes, which make up 65 half hours. Seasons 1–5 are listed here in their original U.S. network episode order. In the original network run from season 2 onward, some 11-minute segments originally aired mixed with repeats; when the show was distributed internationally, the segments were combined into standardized half-hour combinations. (Season 5 had an odd number of 11-minute segments; "Never Give a Gummi an Even Break" is coupled with the season 6 segment "Friar Tum" in the "international" order.) (The episode arrangements for the Disney Afternoon airings were completely different, with half-length segments from different seasons mixed together. These versions subsequently aired on The Disney Channel, Toon Disney, and the Family Channel and YTV in Canada.) Season 6 premiered as part of The Disney Afternoon. The order and airdates presented here correspond to the first airings of the new episodes on TDA. Three of these were 11-minute episodes, "Friar Tum", "Zummi in Slumberland", and "A Recipe for Trouble", which each aired in the U.S. coupled with a segment from a previous season; here, each of them is listed by itself. However, in international markets, season 6 was presented in a different order than in the U.S., and these segments were grouped together into two half-hours (with "Friar Tum" being coupled with the leftover season 5 segment "Never Give a Gummi an Even Break"). This is why some episode guides list "Friar Tum/Never Give a Gummi an Even Break" and "Zummi in Slumberland/A Recipe for Trouble", which is how the episodes were presented internationally. (Also, though most consider the two-part "King Igthorn" story to be the series finale, and it comes last in the international episode order, six more episodes premiered after it in the U.S., over a two-week period in February 1991.) Two numbers are given for each episode: One number corresponding to the order in which it premiered in the U.S., and a second corresponding to Disney's official "international" order (with the 11-minute segments marked "a" or "b" to denote the first or second segment). Seasons 'Season 1 (1985)' #A New Beginning #The Sinister / The Sinister Sculptor #Zummi Makes it Hot / Can I Keep Him #A Gummi in a Gilded Cage #The Oracle / When You Wish Upon a Stone #A Gummi by Any Other Name #Loopy Go Home / A-Hunting We Will Go #The Fence Sitter / Night of the Gargoyle #The Secret of the Juice #Sweet and Sour Gruiff / Duel of thr Wizards #What You See is Me / Toadies Wild Ride #Bubble Trouble / Gummi in a Strange Land #Light Makes Right 'Season 2 (1986)' #Up, Up and Away #Faster Then a Speeding Tummi / For a Few Sovereigns More #Over the River and Through the Trolls / You Snooze, You Lose #The Crimson Avenger #A Hard Dazed Knight / Do Unto Ogers #For Whom the Spells Holds #Little Bears Lost / Guss Who's Gumming Dinner #My Gummi Overs the Sea 'Season 3 (1987)' #Too Many Cooks / Just a Tad Smarter #If I Were You / Eye of the Beholder #Presto Gummo / A Tree Grows in Dunwyn #Day of the Beevilweevils #Water Way to Go / Close Encounters of the Gummi Kid #Snows Your Old Man / Boggling the Bears #The Knights of Gummandoon #Mirthy Me / Gummi Dearest 'Season 4 (1988)' #The Magnificent Seven Gummies #Music Math Charms / Dress for Success #A Knight to Remember / Gummies Just Want to Have Fun #There's No Place Like Home / Color Me Gummi #He Who Laughs Last #Tummi's Last Stand / The Crinson Avenger Strikes Again #Ogre Baby Boom / The White Knight #Good Neighbor Gummi / Girls Night Out #Top Cum #Gummie's at Sea 'Season 5 (1989-1990)' #A Gummi for a Day Keeps the Doctor Away / Let Sleeping Giants Lie #The Road to Ursalia #Bridge on the River Gummi / Life of the Party #My Kingdom for a Pie / The World Accordling to Gusto #Ogre for a Day #Princess Problem / A Gummi is a Gummi's Best Friend #Beg, Burrow and Steal #Never Give a Gummi Even Break 'Season 6 (1990-1991)' #A Gummi's Work is Never Done #Friar Tum / Tuxford's Turnaround #Toadie the Conqueror #Zummi in Slumberland / Patchwork Gummi #Thornberry to the Rescue #Once More. the Crison Avenger #A Recipe for Trouble #Queen of the Carpies #True Gritty #Tummi Trouble #Rocking Chair Bear #Trading Bears #May the Best Princess Wins #Wings Over Dunwyn #The Rite Stuff #King Igthorn Part 1 #King Igthron Part 2 Category:Lists of episodes